User blog:HumbleX/Clarifications~
Hey everybody~! Man it's been quite sometime since I've written a blog post on here... well! The purpose of this blog post is like the title says to clarify somethings I think should be said in as thoroughly, as I can possibly write. So without further adieu let me begin my explanation/rant/blah-blah talk. 1. I'm not at all a bot. I'm aware a lot of my edits can insinuate I'm a bot, but I'm not. I just have a Mac, and when I make my edits it shows me corrections of spelling edits and such, but only when I'm in source mode that is. 2. I know a majority of the edits I make on here are tiny, but a lot of the more recent edits are a little bigger than that, for example the character pages of Mizuken, Beans, Linssen, and currently Mito Freecss. I have a couple of more character pages in mind, that I want to add too, but I'll keep them under wraps for now. And by no means am I trying to become #1 on the leader boards. I don't make so many edits even tiny ones, just to rack up badges/points to become #1. I personally don't care for the badges nor really do I wish to even really be, on the leader board. I just want to contribute to this wikia, by using what skills I have. Also since there's no real active users on here aside from Martialmaniac, and I'm such a freaking perfectionist to an extent... I take it upon myself to in a sense clean up most pages, or rather make tiny edits or move pictures to match the corresponding paragraph and such. 3. Finally this is the biggie of the 3 things so far, me being an admin... Personally I don't want to be an Admin, since it's not only me not having any real desire for it, but also I don't feel qualified. While others may say otherwise or agree with me that's up to the individual person. Since it's quite a bit of responsibility to be an admin even though there's not many active users on here, and when there it's either trolls or people making a single post and never coming back ever again. And someone who's majority of posts are minor edits, posting pictures that have been already uploaded on the wikia in their respective galleries, etc. doesn't sound like admin material. And since most of the mods on here, have done things like upload HD pictures from the animes, adding graphs or charts to pages, and various other things, my contributions fail in comparison. Guessing now what I've said so far about my thoughts on why I don't want to be an admin is cynical and self, and while I have considered the thought on becoming an admin on several occasions, I still personally feel unqualified and again for someone who only makes a majority of tiny edits doesn't make great admin quality. But perhaps that will one day change, since there's a lot of inactive mods, but that's probably because they have their own personal things in their lives and that's reasonable enough. 4. This last bit I just want to say just because, I make a lot of edits on here, simply because I like many others on here like/love Hunter × Hunter, I like coming here in my free time to check out what's new, what's pages have been edited, if someone edits any pages that I've did a big edit on (for example if someone edits the Linssen or Mizuken plot to make it sound more logical/reasonable or use better vocabulary), and since we don't really have again active contributors I just take it upon myself I guess to help out and clean up some pages. Since my life is full of stress and it's enjoyable to come on here and listen to some music and help out on something I love and am motivated in doing. So I hope that clears somethings up, and if not please don't hesitate to post in the comments section to ask for further clarification on something or another, since I may have left some details out or not explained something enough, to be honest as I'm writing this blog I'm listening to Nirvana's MTV Unplugged album ha-ha~. Also in my personal opinion I'd consider Martialmaniac to be an admin on here, his contributions on here have been quite good. And if you over look the recent incidents with the edit wars, I believe he'd make a good admin, that is if he wishes to become one. Category:Blog posts